Visualization of a single location on a map can be achieved by simply calling attention to a particular single point on the map corresponding to the location. Similarly, visualization of a single route can be achieved by showing a path on the map.
However, more complex scenarios quickly overwhelm conventional technologies. For example, when presented with location data of multiple moving objects with multiple routes, a conventional map becomes overcrowded with lines, points, and other data. Although it is possible to incorporate a time element, traditional temporal-spatial visualizations can be confusing and difficult to understand.
There thus remains a need to improve visualization of location data.